1. Field of the Invention
A two-way check valve having particular application to facilitate the connection of a syringe or an IV fluid line to the proximal end of a needle so that a veni puncture can be made through a patient's tissue while the flow of fluid between the syringe or IV line and the needle in both proximal and distal directions through the check valve may be reliably controlled.
2. Prior Art
IV systems have long been used in the medical field to deliver a timed supply of one or more medicines, solutions, and the like to a patient. In order to start the IV, the healthcare worker typically uses a hypodermic needle to make a veni puncture through the patient's tissue. The hypodermic needle is often taped to the puncture site (e.g. the patient's arm) to insure stability and prevent an accidental detachment of the needle from the vein. Then, an IV fluid line is coupled to the exposed proximal end of the needle in order to place the needle in fluid communication with an IV medication bag or similar fluid source.
However, prior to coupling the IV fluid line to the needle, the patient's blood may rush unchecked from the vein and through the needle to leak out the open proximal end thereof. This backflow of blood (sometimes referred to as backflash) through the needle has been known to expose healthcare workers to infection with a contagious disease, such as AIDS, hepatitis, or the like, as a consequence of treating a patient with a blood related disease.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a reliable two-way check valve to permit fluid communication between an IV medication bag and a hypodermic needle while also preventing blood backflash through the needle during the connection of the IV fluid system.